


ever after

by atfcx



Series: a prompt a week [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cranks, Implied Suicide Attempt, The Flare, The Scorch Trials - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atfcx/pseuds/atfcx
Summary: prompt:a story that starts with "The end" and ends with "Once upon a time"





	

**Author's Note:**

> lots going on at the moment! things at home are shit lol, although i'm proud of the fact that i haven't had a breakdown in 27 hours :') i also made the mistake of watching Some Dogs Bite and like it was a lot more emotional than i was expecting??
> 
> anyway, i'm trying to do a prompt-a-week thing. maybe i'll do more than one a week, who knows? but here is the first. also i've started a full length tmr fic (!!) but considering how lazy i am and how little i write and how long it'll be it won't be posted for a loooong time.
> 
> enjoy!

The end couldn't come soon enough.

Usually, as soon as he allowed himself the thought, guilt consumed him. How could he be so selfish as to still hope for his death, despite everything they'd been through? Despite supporting everyone else, trying to give them every ounce of hope possible? Yet he wasn't stupid, he could feel the sickness deep within his core. It spiraled its way through bone and blood and muscle, filling him with a weariness he never even thought possible, and still he was forced to hide it for the sake of the other boys.

He allowed himself a small smile as he looked around at his friends. Most of them lay sleeping, exhausted from fighting the Cranks only hours ago, both groups intermingled in a state of blissful serenity as the Berg sped onwards. He knew that the virus hadn't reached his brain yet – he _wasn't_ crazy – but a vicious frustration began to well up in him. How could they sleep? They weren't safe yet, why couldn't they see that? No matter what those WICKED guys had said, it would never end. The smile faded from his lips.

His gaze landed on Thomas, who sat a little apart from the others and propped against the wall, somehow asleep despite the awkwardness of the position. Thomas. Thomas was the reason he had to stay strong, keep marching on; Thomas and Minho and Frypan and all the others from his group whom he'd known for as long as his memory-wiped brain would allow him to remember. They'd survived the maze and now the Scorch; they could get through anything. His frustration died away and was replaced by a guarded hope.

Silently, he stood and limped his way across the room, cautiously lowering himself to the ground beside his friend. Despite his efforts, the boy stirred and blinked sleepily up at him. “You okay?” Thomas whispered. He nodded, barely responsive, tearing his eyes away to stare blankly at a pale wall across from where they sat. Perhaps if he lied to himself, sleep would come to him. He tried it.

Perhaps they really were safe. Perhaps those guys hadn't been lying after all. Perhaps it would all, finally, be over.

All this succeeded in doing was causing bitter amusement to grow within him; he bared his teeth in a grin. Once upon a time, maybe.


End file.
